


Cosy

by ashamedbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamedbliss/pseuds/ashamedbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teen!Belldom, Matt climbs through Dom's window to be with him on Christmas morning before their families wake up".</p>
<p>Written for Rory for Snowpremacy 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chess_boxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chess_boxing/gifts).



Dominic rolled over in his bed, pressing his face further into his oh-so-soft pillows. The blanket draped over his duvet for extra warmth had fallen off the side of the bed, and as he groggily and blindly reached for it, the light bulb pinged in his brain. His head snapped up, eyes instantly drawn to the only source of dim light in the room. The red digits of the brand new alarm clock he’d received for his birthday blinked the sobering truth at him.

_07:35, 25/12/94_

A grin broke across his face as he rolled back into bed, blanket clutched between his fingers. Christmas morning was one of the best times of the year, he thought. Having a December birthday normally meant that the celebrations were crushed together into one, but he had adamantly demanded that this year, things would be different.

It wasn’t like he was going to get many presents, after all. He’d turned seventeen just a few weeks previously and his mother had very kindly bought him a second hand Ford Fiesta, J registration, only a few minor scratches. He snuggled down in his bed again, revelling in the warm feeling not only creeping across his skin but also seeping into his belly. Contentedness could be used to describe the smile on his face, or one could let it describe itself.

He knew he had a good hour or so before he could even dream of sneaking out of bed, lest his mum and dad hear him hit every squeaky floorboard on the way downstairs, as he always did. Dominic pictured the presents waiting under the tree, the stockings awaiting him and his sister, the half-gnawed carrot Father Christmas supposedly fed Rudolph last night, but he knew the teeth marks would match those of the family rabbit, Twitch.

On an unrelated tangent, Dominic absentmindedly wondered what his twitchy best friend was up to at this ungodly hour of the morning. Probably rolling around in his bed on the other side of town, limbs sprawled and hair mussed up. Dominic grinned at the thought of Matthew doing exactly that; if he slept over after a late band practice, Matthew would always have to sleep on the floor. They were good enough friends to share a bed, yes, but they rarely did so simply because Dominic would end up bruised in the morning.

As Dominic’s eyelids grew heavy once more, images of Matthew drowning in a gawdy, oversized jumper a week ago on his mind, the teenager heard a scrabbling noise at his window. He pulled a face to himself, looking up blankly at the ceiling but still listening hard. The noise persisted.

Dominic rolled his eyes over towards the window, the blackout curtains shut tight across it to keep the lights from the street out at night. He reluctantly stood up, adjusting his matching pyjama top and bottoms, pulling them down where they were giving him a wedgie. Slightly miffed at having to leave his warm nest of duvet and blanket for what he presumed would be just a seagull, Dominic threw the curtains open.

“Holy shit.”

A small, dark haired teenager sat outside Dominic’s first floor window, cross-legged on the flat roof of the garage where his brand new car was nestled. Bright blue eyes blinked at him, thin lips pressing against the glass as pale cheeks puffed out where he was blowing against the window to amuse himself.

Dominic had jumped back in shock, the boy on the other side of the wall now laughing. He had on a saffron parka, with a knitted silver and gold hat upon his head. Knuckles rapped on the glass, but the boy looked at his glove-covered hand in confusion when they made no sound.

“Dom, let me in,” came a muffled plea.

The boy was Matthew, Dominic’s best friend and apparently bat-shit crazy. Dominic motioned for him to shuffle backwards on the snow covered rooftop, opening the window outwards and shivering at the cold sensation. Before he could react to it fully, though, he had an armful of snow-covered Matthew in his arms.

“Jesus, Matt,” Dominic whispered, brushing the snow off his pyjamas that had transferred in the scuffle. Matthew simply grinned up at him before turning and shutting the window firmly. Dominic looked over to his door to make sure it was still shut, before sitting down on his still warm bed. He briefly contemplated getting back in it, before he noticed Matthew stamping his snowy boots on the floor. “Matt, my family is still asleep. Shut up.”

Matthew looked ashamed, before toeing his boots off. He brushed down his jeans before taking off his gloves and then his jacket, hanging it over the back of Dominic’s desk chair. Taking off his hat, he shook out his newly cropped hair, unwinding his scarf to reveal that he was indeed wearing that gaudy Christmas jumper Dominic hated to love.

“Matt?” Dominic asked after watching Matthew strip off his outer layers.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you even here? It’s barely light outside.”

Matthew grinned, thrusting his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a small, messily wrapped present. “Merry Christmas, Dom,” he beamed, offering the gift towards his friend.

Warmth swirled in Dominic’s chest as he turned the gift over in his hands, the bed sagging beneath him as Matthew sat down at his side. Tearing at the brown paper, he tore it away until it revealed a small keyring.

“Grandma couldn’t give me any money for presents this year,” Matthew explained quietly at his side, “so I had to make them. Remember when we went to Reading?”

Of course he did, and here was the evidence: a small photograph of the two of them with their friend Chris, piss-wet through thanks to the rain but smiles plastered on their faces like the hair plastered to their foreheads. The main stage could be seen in the background, and all three were holding beers they were far too young to be legally drinking.

“For your car keys, y’know?” Matthew said, bringing him out of his reverie. “I know it’s cheap and tacky but--”

“It’s great, Matt,” Dom said, turning to his friend and meeting his eyes with a smile. “It’s really great.”

Matthew blushed, looking down towards the worn carpet. Dominic stood up, walking over to his desk. “I had your present around here somewhere,” he mumbled, opening and closing each drawer in succession without any luck.

Dominic stopped his movements and turned around when he heard a noise. Quietly, Matthew was blowing into his clasped hands to try and warm them up, all the while his teeth were chattering. Stepping back towards him, Dominic gently pressed the backs of his fingers against Matthew’s forehead.

“You’re freezing,” Dominic whispered, crawling onto the mattress and moving towards the wall his bed was pressed against. “Come here,” he said, pulling Matthew further back onto the bed. Matthew brought his legs up onto the bed and lay back as Dominic pulled the duvet up over them both. It was a squeeze, but it was warm and that was all Dominic was concerned with at the moment. “Shhh,” he soothed as he listened to Matthew’s teeth chattering away next to his ear.

Ice cold fingers shook against Dominic’s, and so he gripped them tightly in his hand. Matthew cracked a smile. “How are your hands so cold when you wore gloves?” Dominic asked.

Matthew laughed quietly. “Cold heart, cold hands.”

“Bullshit,” Dominic grinned back at him, and when Matthew turned his head their noses almost touched. The pause stretched on comfortably, until Dominic said, “Matt, why are you here this morning?”

“Grandma went to church,” he said with a shrug. “I didn’t want to be lonely.” His eyes flickered to the ceiling briefly. “And I wanted to see you,” he mumbled, the duvet tickling the bottom of his chin.

He turned back to look at Dominic, who squeezed Matthew’s hand tighter in his. Matthew’s skin was now the same temperature as his own, and he’d stopped shivering. Their eyes met, and Dominic gave a warm smile which only grew as Matthew mirrored it with his own coy version.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Dominic said quietly, closing the miniscule gap between them so their noses touched.

“Merry Christmas,” Matthew said quietly, turning onto his side facing Dominic and taking both of his hands. Dominic laughed, loud as a whisper.

“Here’s to a happy new year,” Dominic replied.

“To us,” Matthew said, nodding slightly. They smiled at each other for a few more seconds, before Dominic moved his head forward and pressed the lightest of kisses against Matthew’s mouth. He pulled away, watching the other boy’s eyelids open where they had fluttered shut.

“Is that my Christmas present?” he asked lightly, a grin on his face. Dominic found himself matching it, and then some.

“Depends,” Dominic murmured, pressing another kiss against Matthew’s skin, this time, just below his ear. “How long do you have until you need to be home?”

“Midday, maybe,” Matthew said, giving a shrug with the shoulder opposite to where Dominic was laying. They both glanced at the clock.

_8:05, 25/12/94_

“Well if you can keep quiet,” Dominic said lowly, pressing a kiss to the shell of Matthew’s ear and basking in the whine he heard, “then I have a whole load of other Christmas presents I can give you.”

Their lips met once more, and as they shed their clothes in Dominic’s bed on that snowy Christmas morning, neither realised that something quite important was happening. That even after years of touring, albums and worldwide success, and after years of Christmases with more money than they could shake a stick at, in 2012 they would lie in bed together on Christmas morning and recall that tiny bed in Devon in 1994; as they did every year.

For Matthew and Dominic, their first Christmas together would always be their favourite.


End file.
